And in Your Eyes, the Midnight Sky
by Fuuga Kumi
Summary: 50 moments caught between Yuffie and Leon throughout their time together.
1. Ring

What you are about to read, and what will follow, is set up roughly along the lines of the 1sentence community at livejournal. Two lines will be updated each day to avoid this dragging out for half of forever.

--Fuu

**#1- Ring**

Yuffie finds it when her numbers are still only in the single digits; it's too thin to be worn by a man, delicate and fragile and everything she already knows SqualLeon is not and it bothers her that it's on his dresser.


	2. Hero

**#2-Hero**

If pressed he might have once answered "my father," in the grudging tone of the sixteen - if queried now, however, he may or may not admit how much strength he draws from a little dark haired girl.


	3. Memory

**#3-Memory**

His eyes, perfect pitch of blue-grey, were the last things she remembered from Hollow Bastion and the first thing she recalls of Traverse Town.


	4. Box

**#4-Box**

"It's too dangerous out there," he growls before darting out the door himself, leaving the two girls trapped behind the four walls that make their hotel room.


	5. Run

**#4-Run**

"Squall" she calls after him, her voice breaking the name into two words, he doesn't answer her so she tries again "LEON!"


	6. Hurricane

**#6-Hurricane**

There's nothing like Squall in a rage, the way his eyes darken to storm grey, the quiet roar that builds in the back of his throat, to make Yuffie appreciate having him next to her.


	7. Wings

**#7-Wings**

He stitched his sins, his failures, into his back, an angel with clipped wings.


	8. Cold

**#8-Cold  
**

Everyone had always described anger to her in terms of heat, but as he walked away from her all she felt was an icy coil in the pit of her belly.


	9. Red

**#9-Red**

Yuffie finds that some days it hurts to look at him; she doesn't see Leon, he's still Squall and there's still blood pulsing in cascades down his face because of _her_.


	10. Drink

**#10-Drink**

The world weaved suspiciously around her, "Squall, you've _got_ to try this shit," and then she promptly passed out in his arms.


	11. Midnight

**#11-Midnight**

What he says is _it's always midnight here_, what she hears is _I'm glad you're next to me_.


	12. Temptation

**#12-Temptation**

Cid, who is nothing if not constantly -annoyingly- practical, coughs into his hand "jailbait" and Leon does his best not to blush.


	13. View

**#13-View**

They own the roofs of the buildings, just the two of them, and she turns to him and says "Well, Traverse Town definitely has the best view" and doesn't explain what she means.


	14. Music

**#14-Music**

There are some luxuries in which they cannot afford, music was once a dear thing to them all; but they make due with the melodies provided by the _whsck_ of her shuriken through the air and the steady thrum of his gunblade.


	15. Silk

**#15-Silk**

Gentle is the last word anyone would ever use to describe SqualLeon; terms like "rough edges" and "sharp sword" are more fitting, but when she falls, he holds her like a precious thing in his arms.


	16. Cover

**#16 - Cover**

"Oh," stammer stammer blush blush, "um, looks like I took a wrong turn in Albuquerque," and she hopes she slammed the bathroom door hard enough to shake the images of naked Leon out of her head.


	17. Promise

**#17 - Promise**

"Wait," he says, "I'll come, watch your back," and she thinks of the last time someone said that- how they ended up- but she's older now, and makes a silent vow not to let Leon die for her too.


	18. Dream

**#18 - Dream**

If he closes his eyes he sees things- trains, training halls- painted on wings- but when his eyes are open all he sees are-sparkling dark eyes-bright smile- a waiting hand "let's go Squall," and he knows that dreams are just that.


	19. Candle

**#19 - Candle**

There is no sun on this bleak survivor's rock called Traverse Town, sometimes he forgets what real light is, and then Yuffie smiles.


	20. Talent

**#20 - Talent**

"Hey Squall, watch this" and she bends herself into awkward looking shapes that make his muscles cry just by watching.


	21. Silence

**#21 - Silence**

Words like "I love you" are too cliched and overused for what they are, the fact that he's at her side day in and day out is enough for her.


	22. Journey

**#22 - Journey**

"Yuffie, if you feel the need to puke again _please_ do it in the trashbin, we still have a long flight before we reach the coliseum" and Yuffie makes a _hrck_ sound in her throat before dashing across the gummi ship.


	23. Fire

**#23 - Fire**

He's standing too too too close to her and now he's _staring_ at her and asking "Yuffie, do you have a fever" and she thinks she might _die_.


	24. Strength

**#24 - Strength**

It's no secret that they depend on each other, drawing what they don't have from the other, asd so they make it through another day.


	25. Mask

**#25 - Mask**

"Squall," she calls, he corrects with a stern "Leon" and she just smiles at the edges of her mouth "Squall".


	26. Ice

**#26 - Ice**

He's locked his heart away, someplace safe, behind a wall of frigid indifference.


	27. Fall

**#27 - Fall**

"Autumn's my favorite," she admits one afternoon - and he's expecting an asinine reason like the colors or what not - "it means things are coming to an end and Spring isn't far away."


	28. Forgotten

**#28 - Forgotten**

Yuffie shivers, "there was another time, another life and I didn't know you then."


	29. Dance

**#29 - Dance**

It's a bit demeaning that Yuffie of all people can dance better than he can, "it's easy," she insists as she places hands in all the appropriate places, "and now we _move_."


	30. Body

**#30 - Body**

Kisses, hot and trailing and _everywhere_ and she's wanted this for so long so long and all she can say is "_oh_!"


	31. Sacred

**#31 - Sacred**

He refuses to hold her dear to his heart, it's always the important things the enemy strikes first.


	32. Farewells

**#32 - Farewells**

A kiss, fast and chaste against her lips, "I did love you," and he's disappeared into the fray of battle.


	33. World

**#33 - World**

"_Home_" the word is merely a breath on her lips, "we're home Squall," and he answers with a smile.


	34. Formal

**#34 - Formal**

The cadet uniform looks strange on him, makes him look like a different person, it's a sharp reminder that he isn't _hers_.


	35. Fever

**#35 - Fever**

A cool cloth against his forehead and she's only smirking a little, promise.


	36. Laugh

**#36 - Laugh**

It's an unexpected sound, like nothing she's ever heard from him before, a low rumble throughout his chest and the smile across his face tells her everything she needs to know.


	37. Lies

**#37 - Lies**

"You'll just get in my way."


	38. Forever

**#38 - Forever**

She nudges him in the ribs, "Say we'll be together forever," he barely looks at her out of his peripheral, "no" and when her face twists into hurt he continues, "you should already know that for a fact."


	39. Overwhelmed

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

Heartless heartless heartless, every which way he looks is a sea of crawling shadows and he strains to hear Yuffie laughing in the distance.


	40. Whisper

**#40 - Whisper**

She waits until Leon falls asleep before leaning over his ear, "nobody blames you."


	41. Wait

**#41 - Wait**

"I should have gone," Yuffie protests, curling against herself on the windowsill- it's too dark outside and he should be back, should be back, she holds her breath as a figure emerges from the gloom.


	42. Talk

**#42 - Talk**

It seems as if Yuffie doesn't know how to be quiet, but it's alright with Leon, he'd give her all the words in the world as long as it keeps her smiling.


	43. Search

**#43 - Search**

She presses an ear against his chest, hushes him when he tries to question her, and then she smiles "ah ha, there's a heart in here after all."


	44. Hope

**#44 - Hope**

Hollow Bastion is theirs again, all the good the ruins will do them, she grabs his hand without breaking stride, "we can fix this."


	45. Eclipse

**#45 - Eclipse**

She'll never tell anybody because it makes her blush, but she thinks of Leon as her everything -sky, sun, moon, and stars- and all the real things pale in comparison.


	46. Gravity

**#46 - Gravity**

Nobody can really resist Yuffie's smiles and quick wit, Leon should know as he's circled her since day one.


	47. Highway

**#47 - Highway**

After she practically makes _Leon_ airsick, he threatens on pain of death that Yuffie is to never _ever_ drive a gummi ship again.


	48. Unknown

**#48 - Unknown**

Before the destruction of their home he was Squall, somewhere after he shifted into Leon, now that they were back and the Garden sparkled overhead Yuffie wondered who she was looking at.


	49. Lock

**#49 - Lock**

Yuffie can almost hear the door on his heart locking shut the day he twisted himself into Leon and no matter how hard she beats against it, it'll be years before she finds the key.


	50. Breathe

**#50 - Breathe**

_Heal_ his hands cover the span of her chest, _heal_ she lays - pale and grey - in front of him _heal_ and when her breath finally catches and stutters towards a steady rhythm he swears to tell her everything.


End file.
